


End of a Reign

by AH_Maddie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mad King Ryan, Reader Insert-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AH_Maddie/pseuds/AH_Maddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Michael was overthrown by James "Ryan" Haywood, who has been nicknamed the "Mad King". But how long will Ryan really last on the throne with good-hearted people as his slaves. <br/>A pretty short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of a Reign

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this based off of a prompt from tumblr blog putthepromptsonpaper, and it was just a warm-up activity I guess for my longer fic, Ray Connection.

I'm just as powerless as I was a few months ago. Just as powerless as I'll always be. The only difference is that I wore a fucking crown on my head and people staring up at me, expecting me to "be their ruler". But like I said: I have no power.   
Their "real king" stood next to me, holding my hand tightly. It was beginning to clam up, and I realized that he was more nervous than he played out to be. I almost felt bad for him, before I remembered how awful of a king he is. Ryan. Ryan the Mad King. Just a few months ago he was my good friend Ryan the serf; the poor boy who had an opportunity to speak to the real king for better opportunities for himself and his family; the heartless teen who killed the heir to the throne; the mad young adult who took the throne. After he made himself king all of the real king's men were too afraid to stay, leaving me as the only one left.   
I stared out into the crowd of pained people; the people who just a few months ago were happy and innocent, carefree and worry free; the people who were now slaves to the Mad King. I quickly spotted my old friends- those who I was taken away from to become Ryan's Queen. I was still as weak as them though, minus the chains and swords to their throats. Ray was among those enslaved men, his eyes dry and pained. It was hard for me to remember when all was good, and all we had to care about was our friendship. There were dead roses trailing behind him, the last live one tightly in his hand. His hand slipped and the kingdom's final rose fell to the ground.   
"Take her away from me," I heard Ryan's voice rumble as the hands of his right-hand-man Edgar tightened around my wrist, "She's trying to communicate with the commoners. Tell her I will be discussing her punishment with her later."  
I was then taken away to the dungeons.   
Walking by the cells made me wonder- is this where my other friends ended up? Is this Ray's future? Is this my fate?   
A few of my questions were answered as I passed an empty cell, where Edgar stopped in front of. He banged on the metal bars of the cell and I heard an short echo in the cell. Someone was in there. As I looked closer I saw Geoff tied to the wall in shackles. I saw real tears in his eyes, until he saw me. He spat on the ground, his eyes staring ahead at the wall. The head knight; he was still one of the nicest men although his many kills- he had a rough past and now he was deserted here. Edgar yanked my wrist and we continued moving along through the dungeon.   
We passed by an iron door that blocked off the last cell before my room. It was pitch black inside, but I heard the heavy breathing. I know who was in there: Michael. He was our old king- the one who was overthrown by Ryan. I kicked his door to let him know I was there, but Edgar stared me down. From behind the chained door he cried out. Edgar loosened his grip on my wrist and a hand tightened around my neck. Crying in pain, I fell to my knees and let myself be dragged to my room.   
Two hours. That's how long I was told to wait before my "punishment" would begin. I began scratching away at the walls, trying to communicate with Michael. I was unsuccessful whatsoever.   
After the 120 minutes I heard a knock at my door and became tense. "You better open up," came the voice of Ryan, but it was gentle and sounded playful- like it was before this madness. I knew better than to open the door, so waited for another one of his men to open it. Jack, his third-in-command behind Edgar kicked it open, Ryan standing behind him.   
"You're insane," Ryan laughed, hugging me tightly. Over his shoulder I saw Jack looking away, his guilt attacking him even more. Jack was the only one of the lowclass men who betrayed us to side with Ryan. "Close the door, Jack."  
"I don't think I'm the insane one," I hissed at the King, who laughed harder.   
"Actually, if you're trying to hint that I am the crazy one; you're wrong. Anyways- I have some matters to take care of. I'm dying."  
He said that words that I dreaded for years previous to this one, which made me feel worse for actually finding hope in his message.   
"I want you to be my successor." Those were the last words I processed from the Mad King's mouth.   
Before I could speak, I noticed an older boy tapping at the window, crouching to see into my room. I didn't recognize his covered-up face but I saw his eyes. It was Gavin- the known rogue of the kingdom who has always slipped away from trouble. I knew him slightly and understood he had good intentions, giving away his findings to the poor and such, but I was shocked to see him alright and well. Gavin pointed to Ryan cut a finger across his throat to show that he was going to kill him. I shook my head furiously, and Ryan frowned.   
"What are you doing?" he questioned.   
I shook my head, "Nothing, master."  
"That's what I thought. Jack, kill the thief for me please."  
I gasped. How did he see Gavin? "I see everything in my kingdom. Especially those who try to kill me," Ryan smirked, wrapping his arms around me, "Now about your new rule..."  
But before Ryan could continue, the glass was knocked out and shards fell to the ground. I heard Gavin calling out my name and ran to the door, trying to leave. When I finally got it unlocked, I ran to Michael's cell and whispered what was going on. Gavin was saving the day. I heard the old king yell some obscenities before Gavin swooped in and picked me up in the air, cheering with me. "We did it! We saved the day!" He shouted, while I tried to deny the fact that I helped at all.   
He unlocked Michael's cell and Michael hugged us, before Gavin took the three of us into my room to finish tying up the Mad King and Jack and replace Michael's cell with the two of them. We were finally free.   
~One week later~  
"And I hereby announce Gavin and the Mad King's ex-Queen our new rulers of Achievement City!" Michael announced on the stage to all of his people. Ryan and Jack may have turned this city to hell, but Michael did the best he could to fix everyone up in time for the new crowned king, Gavin's coronation. I was proud of my friend, and got to see Geoff and Ray once again, ending in more power than I could ever imagine.


End file.
